Black Angel
by g-chi125
Summary: Charlotte ran away from the orphanage she lived in to find her twin brother. When she gets close she falls into the custody of a young noble and his butler. Rated T for violence/language Rewrite in progress
1. Chapter 1

**Black Angel**

**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

_**This is my second Kuroshitsuji fic. Hope you like! ~G-Chi**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no original characters or story lines. I only own Charlotte and any future OCs.**___

**Chapter 1: Charlotte: Runaway and Brother**

I lied in the field far away from 'home'. I never called that place 'home'. That place was a mason of demons. I got up and started walking in the direction of the familiar energy. The energy felt unwelcoming yet warm and comforting. I could hear a voice calling me _"Charlotte… Charlotte…"_ I walkedand walked for miles then I felt my legs give out under me and I collapsed to the ground and flopped down by the road where a carriage was passing. I heard a demanding, cruel voice say "Stop the carriage, Sebastian." I heard the sounds of the hooves stop and saw a young man crouch down to my level.

"Are you okay, young lady?" I head the young, demanding voice say.

I coughed, trying to speak but I couldn't manage more than a cough and a sniff. I seemed to answer his question, though.

"Sebastian, pick her up. We will take her back to the manor and find out who she is." The young voice said.

I then heard a new voice. This voice was like smooth music, perfect and mellow. "Yes, my lord." I then felt something warm and strong pick me up from my field. I opened my eyes and saw my long dark bangs were still covering my eyes and nose. They started to walk toward the carriage and the young man got in first and the older man placed me in next to him. I was sitting upright until we started to move and I was too weak to stay straight and I fell onto the young man`s lap. He seemed shocked until he saw me eyes were closed and he must have thought I was asleep. We rode on for several more hours and I fell asleep on the way.

I woke suddenly to find myself in a strange room. My hair untouched, but I was in a white night gown. I heard a light knock at my door and I saw a man through my long bangs. He spoke when he saw me start to sit up. "Ah! You are awake" it was the man with the perfect voice. The young man with the demanding voice had called him 'Sebastian'. He laid some fabric on the bed and said "Please, get dressed into these. I will send the only female servant to check on you in a few moments." Once he was out the door I got dressed into the fabric he had left me. It was a black simple long dress. I brushed my hair but left my bangs in my face. I heard my door creak open and saw a young woman with frizzy red hair and big round glasses enter the room.

"Umm… Mr. Sebastian told me to come and get you and take you to the young master." Her voice was small, nervous and squeaky. She seemed to be nice. I followed her to where she led me. She knew where she was going but still took wrong turns and dead ends.

Once we got there she knocked at the door and I heard the voice again "Come in." the demanding, cruel voice of the young man. We entered the room and he gestured to me to sit down on a couch that was in the room. "Mei-rin, you are dismissed." He said. Once Mei-rin had left the room he walked over to me and started asking me questions.

"What is your name?" he asked

"Charlotte." I answered

"Do you know your last name?" he asked

"No I don't know it, but I know it begins with a P." I said

He reached to move my bangs and I scooted away with fear. "I just want to see your face. May I?" he asked

I shook my head no and he asked "Why not?"

I got up and started to run out of the room, but I was stopped by a strong yet lean body in front of me. "Oh! Pardon me, miss." Sebastian said moving out of my way. Then I heard the young man scream at Sebastian.

"NO, SEBASTIAN! STOP HER!" he screamed

"Yes, my lord." I heard Sebastian said.

I wasn't half way down the hall when Sebastian caught me by the waist and lifted me up over his shoulder lift a rag doll. He easily carried me back to the office. He dropped me on the couch. And before I could recover he locked the door.

The young man continued to try and move my hair from my face but I still refused. Eventually, after many screaming matches and kicking and punching, he had Sebastian pin me and pulled my hair from my face. He looked at my face and had a shocked looked at me and back to the young man.

"Young Master… you might want to see this." He said as he held me there.

"What is it, Sebastian?" he said as he walked toward me. And when he saw my face he too had a shocked expression.

"She looks exactly like you, Young Master." Sebastian said.

The young man continued to stare at me for some time. And then he said with a shocked voice "Charlie?"

_**If you like what you read favorite, alert and review! I just had to get this on paper before I forgot it. If you have read my other fics you know the drill. I will post at the most next week but maybe this week if it does well. If you like it you are a new minion-chi! ~G-chi. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Charlotte: Twins and Fires

**Hello again, my minion-chi. I got a positive response to this story so here is chapter two. Enjoy! ~G-chi ^^ **

**Chapter 2: Charlotte: Twins and Fires**

Memories came back to me in a wave. My old nickname, the fire, Mother and Father dying, the locket Ciel gave me, all of it. It brought me to tears and silent crying whimpers. The memories I had blocked out. The red and orange flames, my elder twin crying, Mama and Papa never coming out, the tragedy. It was too much at once. I started to feel dizzy and woozy. I heard Ciel saying my name "Charlotte, Charlotte. Charlie!" I blacked out.

The nightmare came and went. In the nightmare I was trapped under a pillar and Ciel ran out, leaving me to die. I tried to scream but couldn't. Then the flames opened up, engulfing me inside. Then I would see myself from the outside the flames lying there unconscious and burning to ash. Inside the flames I would see the faces of Mama and Papa; they would be crying and would then disappear into the flames. I then would see a pair of piercing red eyes, they would stare at me then I would hear a voice say. _"You cannot save them. You never will be able to. Weak, useless child! Just die! It should have been you!"_

I woke with a scream to find myself in a bed in a strange white room. I closed my eyes and started to weep. I heard loud running footsteps in the hall. I heard someone burst in, but I didn't see them. I had my eyes closed and was crying. I wouldn't be able to see through my tears anyway.

"Charlotte… are you okay?" I heard a cruel voice say, Ciel.

I just trembled and shook with fear and sadness. The nightmare always came with the fear of losing those I was close to. I felt caring gentle, yet cruel arms grab me from behind pull me close to a source of warmth. I trembled in his arms. He whispered in my ear…

"Charlotte… do you remember me?" he whispered

I nodded slightly. "Y-yes I d-d-do, y-you are m-my t-twin b-b-brother Ciel."

He seemed to grin. "Yes, we are twins. You are my twin sister. We used to call you Charlie because you were so tomboy as a young girl. Do you remember Mother and Father?"

"Yes…" I said, trying to hold in the sob. I could see the flames from my dream dance in my vision. I put my hands to cover my eyes.

"Charlotte… what`s wrong?" Ciel asked.

"I-its n-n-nothing…" I stammered. "A-after the fire I-I started having nightmares about the fire. I still have them… That's all it is."

He hugged me tightly. "I`m sorry you have nightmares. I had those for a while, but you where closer to Mother then I was. I`m sure it was hard on you." He released me after a moment, and then he asked me a question "Where were you all those years we were separated?"

I looked at him for awhile "An orphanage south of here, I believe. They were so cruel, Ciel! Please do not send me back!" I was so afraid he would send me back to that dreaded place.

He hugged me again "I would never do that to you, Charlotte."

I tried to not begin weeping "W-why were we separated, Ciel? Who separated us?"

"We were separated by the court system. They believed it was in yours and my best interest to separate us." He explained. "Let`s get you out of these clothes. I had Sebastian have Miss Nina make you a lovely dress. I will go fetch them."

He walked out of the room leaving me alone. I sat up in the bed and looked around the room. It was a lovely neat, pure white room. Ciel returned with the man with a voice like smooth clean music, Sebastian. He also had a woman who had a lovely face and wore umm… interesting clothing, Miss Nina.

"Hmm… you must be Miss Charlotte. You look just like your brother did when he dressed up in that dress! Oh! He was absolutely adorable!" Miss Nina said

"Miss Nina please get on with it!" you could not hide the irritation in Ciel`s voice.

"Fine, here is your dress." She said handing it to me. It was a silk black dress that stopped just above the knees. It folded at the skirt in many folds that went all the way around*. The top was simple at it the straps were thin. "I recommend wearing these socks and these shoes." Miss Nina said handing me the shoes and socks in question. The socks were simple black and went above my knee and the shoes were boots that went to my ankle. They were also simple black.

"Do you like these clothes Charlotte?" Ciel asked.

"Yes… I very much do." I replied.

"Good… we will leave you to get dressed. If you wish to do your hair there is a comb on the vanity. I will send Mei-rin to fetch you in a few moments." He said leaving me alone.

I put on the clothes and went to the vanity to examine my hair. It was in tangles so I began to run a comb through it. It took a while but it was done I saw a pure black ribbon on the vanity and pulled my hair up and tucked my bangs in front of my bad eye. _"Better…"_ I thought. Eventually I heard a light knock on my door. I turned and saw a young girl in a maid outfit. She had frizzled hair and round glasses.

"Umm… Young Master wishes to see you downstairs for tea…" she said in a high pitched squeaky voice. I nodded and stood to follow her.

After many wrong turns and apologies we found our way to the dining room.

"Hello, dear sister. Please sit." Ciel said. I obeyed and sat down. Sebastian poured me some tea and placed a scone in front of me. My stomach growled in response to the smell of the food.

Sebastian chuckled. "Heheh, please have as much as you like, Young Mistress."

I blushed and nodded in response to this. We sat in silence for a long while, I was then dismissed. Ciel told me I may do as I please, so I fled to the outdoors. There was a beautiful garden outside the mansion and I laid there for a long while. I drifted to sleep out there.

**How was that? Please review! I know it was a crappy ending. I have a lot of work to do on my other fics… L Thanks for reading minion-chi. A/N* below for your convenience.**

…**in many folds all the way around.*: I meant this like the skirts you see on manga girls in school uniforms. Hope this helps you understand it better… ~G-chi**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, minion-chi! Sorry for the wait… finally new chapter. This chapter is kind of pointless. Charlotte meets all the servants and realizes something strange about her. It has meaning in the end of the fic that I have planned. ^^* ~G-chi

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.

**Chapter 3: Charlotte: New Faces and Strange Abilities **

I slept for a long while in the peaceful garden with the chirp of the birds and sweet scent of roses. The roses gave off a tender scent of calmness and I just drifted off, unsuspecting. I awoke to a cold drop, no more of a splash, on my face. I opened my eyes to find a huge dog looking down at me and sniffing me. It lifted me up in his slobbery disgusting mouth a proceeded to throw me in the air. Of course I screamed for help. "AHH!" I screamed a scream that it would make any humans blood turn cold. "CIEL, HELP ME! ANYONE, HELP ME!" The dog continued to throw me and "play" with me. Then I heard footsteps running towards me.

"Charlotte!" it was Ciel`s voice His cruel voice. "Sebastian, help her!"

I then heard Sebastian`s melodic voice say "Yes, my Lord." I then heard a sound like _WOOSH_ and I was in Sebastian`s gentle arms. I proceeded to scream. "Ahh!" it was quieter but still loud. "Young Mistress, it is okay. I will not drop you." Sebastian said with a slight comedic sound in his otherwise melodic voice. We were back on the ground in no time at all. I instantly ran to Ciel`s arms.

"It is okay, Charlotte." He said comforting me and rubbing my back. He was the only one in this manor I truly could seek comfort in. We were twins after all. I heard a wail coming from the other side of the yard.

"OHH… I AM SO SORRRY NEW MISTRESS!" the wail sounded full of sadness and sincere. It came from a young blond boy in gardening clothes and a hat. He ran up to me and said "I am truly sorry, miss. But I am sure Pluto meant no harm!" I stood awkwardly and I was still a slightly shaking. I asked the boy his name.

"Oh! Of course, miss. My name is Finnian, but most just call me Finny." He replied

"Are you sure you are okay, Charlotte?" Ciel said, coming up to me. I nodded and replied...

"Yes, just a little jumpy."

"Okay. Finny, watch Pluto a little more carefully." Ciel said

"Yes, young master." He said to Ciel with a sad voice. I asked Ciel if I could stay with Finny.

"Sure… Finnian, watch her carefully." Ciel said and I left with Finny.

We walked to the garden and took care of all the plants. The plants were stunningly beautiful and were obviously taken care of under tender care.

"Wow!" Finny said "The pants really like you! The roses were scheduled to be replanted because they were dying. But now they are alive and beautiful!"

"I doubt it was because of me…" I said timidly.

I then heard a loud explosion. _BOOM!_ The wall to the left of us had exploded. "What was that?" I asked shyly frightened. I turned to where the explosion had been. I believe it was the kitchen

I heard Sebastian yell "What are you doing?" he sounded rather irritated. "You cannot prepare food with a flame thrower."

"You people have no respect for my art. I am a chef!" said the "chef"

I turned to Finny and asked "Who is that?"

He said "That is Baldroy. Our chef." I nodded in response.

The chef turned and saw me looking at him and Sebastian and grinned goofily. "See Mr. Sebastian, the new mistress must appreciate my art if she asked Finny about me. Right, new mistress?" I just blushed and stood and dusted off my dress and ran. "Ah! I didn't mean to frighten you!" I jumped with one leap into the nearest tree and climbed into the leaves to hide. "Whoa, she might be a better fighter than you, Mr. Sebastian." I hid further into the leaves to hide my obvious blush. I was called Black Angel back at the orphanage, because I was special. Special, they always called me that. What did they mean? Was I a demon like Sebastian? I could tell he was a demon. My thoughts were interrupted by Ciel`s cruel scream.

"You idiot! Can you do anything right? Finnian, where is Charlotte?" he screamed at both Baldroy and Finny.

"She ran and hid in the tree, sir." He said frightened

"Sebastian, go get her." Ciel said

Within the minute I was down in Sebastian`s arms being carried bridal style to Ciel.

"Are you okay Charlotte?" Ciel asked me.

"Yes, just very tired." It was getting close to late evening, I was quite tired.

"Why don't you rest for now." Ciel said with a smile. A cruel smile, a sweet smile, my brother`s smile. "Sebastian?"

"Rest now, mistress." Sebastian said kissing my forehead. With that I fell asleep, ending my crazy day at Phantomhive Manor, I think I will stay here a while.

**I know pretty pointless. I saw that someone thought that this might be a Sebastian x OC fic… maybe** **I will make it that… I like the idea of them together. J ^^* Well thanks for reading minion-chi ~G-chi**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, this chapter is probably going to be REALLY long! Which could be a good thing…? Hmm… I hope you like! ^^' ~G-chi**_

**Disclaimer:**

Charlotte: G-chi… is this a Sebby x OC?

G-chi: Maybe… (Menacing voice)

Charlotte: Meany…

Ciel: Just get on with it!

G-chi: Charlotte, say the announcement

Charlotte: G-chi (125) does not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) in any way.

**Chapter 4: Charlotte: Crimes and Undertakers**

I awoke to a light knock on my door. I kept my eyes shut for the fear whoever it was would see my eye. My eye, special. They always called it that. I heard a curtain opening and saw a light through my shut eyes. I wrinkled my nose and squinted my eyes.

"Pardon me, mistress. Young Master wishes to see you once you are dressed." Said a melodic voice; Sebastian. "Do you require assistants with getting dressed?" my eyes still closed, I could not see Sebastian, but did not need to; I could tell he looked perfect. I sat up and shook my head no. "Alright, I will send Mei-rin to fetch you. I will leave these on your bed. If you need anything else, do not hesitate to call for us." With that I heard him leave. _Click_.

I opened my eyes after a few seconds. I sat up and saw I was in a pure white night gown. The folded fabric Sebastian left for me was a dress of purple, it went to my knees and folded like my black dress. Sebastian provided me black knee socks and combat boots. He also had given me a black ribbon for my hair and a comb. I applied the clothing and stalked to the vanity and began to attack my hair with it. I pushed my bangs to cover my eye. Once my hair was done, I heard a light knock upon my door. I turned and saw the maid. "Umm… Young Master wishes for your presence." I stood and dusted off my dress and followed her to the parlor where Ciel sat drinking tea with a ghostly Sebastian standing behind him. When Ciel opened his eyes and saw me, he smiled his beautiful smile, his cruel smile.

"Hello, dear sister." He said "Please sit." He gestured for me to sit in the chair next to him. I awkwardly obeyed. I yawned slightly and that made Ciel grin "Sebastian, get her some tea."

"Yes, my lord." I heard him reply

When Sebastian returned with the tea, I took it awkwardly. I drank like I had seen Ciel do. It was strong, yet sweet. I liked it. I set the cup down on the china plate. I heard Sebastian laugh behind me. "Heheh, you truly are just like your brother, mistress." I blushed.

"Sebastian, prepare the carriage. We will head to the Undertaker`s shortly." Said Ciel, cruelly. "Charlotte must accompany us." I just looked him confused. He just grinned "Do not worry."

We headed to somewhere I did not know. Ciel talked to Sebastian on the way.

"Undertaker should know where we should start looking. This man could be anywhere by now." Ciel said

"Yes, my lord. We should arrive there by sunset." Sebastian said. Then I fell asleep. I tumbled into Ciel`s lap. I could feel him stroking my hair in comforting manner. I felt safe with him and Sebastian there with me. I drifted in my dreams of flames and as always and the cries came as well. The flames engulfing me in the firey mouth and the red eyes tell me to die.

I feel myself trembling in my sleep and hear a melodic voice in my dream echo _"Young Mistress…"_

I snap awake in the carriage to find myself asleep in a coffin. _"Oh man…! I was buried alive!"_ Panic swallows me and I began to slam against the coffin and scream.

"Oh my… the Black Angel must be awake!" I heard a raspy voice say. I heard the lid being lifted as I lay inside the coffin trembling with my eyes shut tight and hands covering my face. I opened my good eye slowly and saw a man with his eyes covered with his gray, long hair. Of course, I screamed. "I didn't mean to frighten you, Black Angel." He said in a comedic tone of voice. I sat up quickly and ran.

"Charlotte, don't run away!" I heard Ciel`s cruel voice say. I stopped abruptly. I felt him collide with me in a strong hold on my small fragile body. "It is okay, I am here with you…" I began to shake.

I heard the raspy voice from before say "I did not mean to frighten you, Little One. I am called Undertaker. Your brother and Sebastian came and you were asleep so I placed you in a coffin, I didn't mean to scare you." He sounded suspicious. Then Sebastian came up behind me and said in his melodic voice which I cannot resist…

"We should be leaving for America soon, sir."

"Okay Sebastian. Charlotte, we have packed you a bag. We are going to America on business." Ciel said

"What exactly is your business?" I asked hesitantly

The Undertaker burst into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! You don't know?" He said loudly "He is the Queen`s Guard Dog! CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! He solves all that causes Her Majesty grief! He is sort of a detective!"

"Sebastian, we will go see Her Majesty before departing to investigate the murders in America." Ciel said

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied.

We talked with Undertaker for some time and I drifted to sleep and so did Ciel. I felt myself being carried to somewhere and I heard horses, the carriage. I drifted in sweet dreams for once and not in flames.

**-phew- Done… ^^' Tell me what you think! –G-chi (#^.^#)**


	5. Chapter 5: Charotte: Cats and Queens

**Important author message: I am almost free of the curse they call school! (BTW I am in seventh grade… I am young…) On Thursday, May 25 I am officially on summer vacation so I will be able to write more! Thank you for reading my fics!**

Chapter 5: Charlotte: Cats and Queens

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler… -sigh- sadly I never will…

We arrived at the queen`s castle about three hours later. We walked in and spoke with a guard.

"What business do you have here?" the guard said fiercely.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel said "This is my butler, Sebastian." He said gesturing to Sebastian "And this is my twin sister, Charlotte." He gestured to me. I curtsied clumsily. 'We wish to speak with her Highness."

The guard nodded and we followed him to where ever he would lead us. The guard knocked on her door and she said loudly "Come in!" her voice was sort of like a sing-song voice. Happy and cheerful, like nothing could make her sad, that voice. We entered her chamber and when I saw her my first thought was _"Wow, she truly is small…"_ She had silver gray hair and wore cute clothing. She was very petite and looked like she could be a child.

"Ah!" she said with a gasp "It is my dear Ciel!" She ran up to Ciel and held him in a strong, unbreakable grasp. She then noticed me and ran to get a closer look at me. "Oh! A girl version of my sweet guard dog Ciel! Ciel! What is this girl`s name?" Her voice was so sing-song like…

Ciel just gave a grumpy response "Charlotte… she is my twin sister…" you could never hide his dislike.

"She is so cute! I love her clothes!" she said admiring my purple dress and boots. "She is so lovely!" she approached me fast and reacted. I leaped into the air at shocking speeds. You could hear the _WOOSH _of the air beneath me. I perched on a beam in the ceiling, escaping the queens grasp. "Wow! She has skills unlike any I have seen!"

"No… Queen… you a-are not thinking…" Ciel stammered out

"Yes my dear Ciel, I am. I have a Spider, a Dog, why not a Cat." She then turned to me and said…"From this moment on you will be known as the queen`s Cat, Charlotte!"

"Umm… my Queen… I prefer to go by Charlie… I-if that's okay with you that is…" I stammered.

"Of course, Charlie!" she exclaimed "Just a warning…" she gestured for me to come closer and I obeyed "Sebastian has kind of a thing for cats… just a warning…" I peeked at Sebastian and he was staring at me… I felt awkward under his gaze. I wondered… what Sebastian thought of me as he stared at me. What was he thinking in his demonic head?

"Young Master, we should depart for the docks soon." Sebastian said to Ciel

"Of course, Sebastian" Ciel said "Charlie, we are going now." I nodded in response

"Good luck, Charlie dear!" I heard the queen exclaim

"Sebastian, are you sure we are going the right way?" Ciel asked Sebastian as we traveled through the dense forest of England.

"Of course, we should arrive at the docks very soon." He replied

We had been riding for a rather long time and I was getting sleepy. I started to drift off when I heard a loud_ THUMP_. I felt the carriage going over an edge and I heard Ciel scream "Sebastian! Make sure you get Charlotte out of here!" Then I heard a _WOOSH_ and I was in Sebastian arms.

I started to cry a little "No… NO! What about Ciel?"

"Mistress, Young Master wants you safe." Sebastian said. Then he bent down and kissed my forehead and I fell asleep.

**I know… SHORT! Sorry… finals are coming up next week and I am stressed… ^^'…. I noticed that every chapter ends with Charlie asleep… hmm I shall change that… **

_**Author Request from her Minions: Please tell me what you think of my writing so I can show it to my writing teacher…! Merci! **_

_**J`adore Toi!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! This chapter I am going to try Ciel POV. Let us see how this works…

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji in any way.

**Chapter 6: Ciel: Darkness and Trapped**

I awoke in a dark hole in the earth. I could hear owls calling and frogs croaking. It was quite irritating. I thought of calling my demon butler, Sebastian, but I remembered I had ordered him to stay with Charlotte, my twin sister.

I wanted her safe.

I remembered what had happened only slightly. We were traveling through the pitch black darkness and the horses got frightened and we went over the side of a cliff. The horses ran off and I ordered Sebastian to take Charlotte away. Where were they? Were they safe? Was Charlotte alive?

In this darkness I needed a light. I decided to sleep a while.

In my dreams I saw me Charlie as children.

Charlie was in a sun dress of pink and her long raven black hair was pulled up into a pony tail with a big pink bow to tie it with. She was running around with Mother, chasing them was a little boy he had bluish black hair and was in a young master`s outfit. He was laughing. I did not recognize him until he opened his eyes. The boy's eyes were a brilliant blue. They were MY eyes.

This was not just a dream; it was a memory of me as a child with Charlotte.

Father was laughing on the deck. Mother and Charlie were laughing. I was laughing. We were all happy. I longed to be happy like that again. I longed to see Charlotte that happy again.

_"Ha ha! Charlie you are so silly!"_ I heard Mother say. It was like an echo

_ "Ha ha! Mama is sillier!"_ Charlotte said. She then turned to me with her beautiful blue eyes._ "Ha ha! Ciel, join us!"_ She ran up to me and grabbed my hand and dragged me to Mother.

_ "Uh… Charlie, I don't know about this…"_ I said

_"Ha ha! Chase me Mama!"_ she said. She was so happy and showed no sign of sadness. My dear sister. We played for some time and then went to bed.

Later in the dream I saw the orange and red flames that killed my parents.

I was holding my sister back, she was trying to run in and she was screaming _"NO! MAMA AND PAPA ARE STILL IN THERE, CIEL!"_ She turned into my chest and began to weep into it. _"Mama is gone isn't she?"_

_"I`m sorry, Charlie, but she is and so is Father."_ I said. I did not sound sorry. Mother and Father were both gone and I had not shed a tear onto the soil I grew up on. I would never see Mother`s sweet and tender smile surrounded by her golden locks of hair and charming blue eyes. I would never see Father`s kind smile again with his black eyes glowing with pride. Never again would I see them.

Charlotte and I went to stay with foster parents after that day. Mother and Father were pronounced dead. Murder. The fire was not an accident, someone had lit it. Charlotte kept muttering in her sleep_ "Mama… Fire… Demon eyes… Mama, get out!"_ She would wake with a gasp.

After that dream, I dreamt that Charlotte was an angel with black wings. Charlotte. Was she okay? I probably sound weird right now. I want to see her. I want her to be safe. My family trusted her into my care. "_Ciel…" _ I heard her say. _"Ciel… Are you there? It is me, Charlotte."_

"Charlotte? Where are you?" I said to the air

_ "I`m talking to you telepathically, Ciel. Where are you?"_ she said it again

"I am in a ditch by where the horses crashed. Where are you?" I said to the air again

_"Stay there! Sebastian and I will be there as soon as we can!"_

"Charlotte, wait!" but she was gone

I waited for a long time before getting frustrated. Charlotte and Sebastian must be far away. I heard voices above me.

"Sis! 'Ere are we?" I heard a voice say.

"We'll 'e there 'oon, Dagger!" I heard a more feminine voice say

"Hey!" I yelled at them. "A little helps, please!"

"Oi! What ar' ya doin` down there?" The first voice asked

"I fell! Help me, please?" I yelled back

They helped me out and took me to their camp. They talked strange and some were kind and some were not so nice. They were the Noah`s Ark Circus.

**Sorry short… Let me work on it… Next chapter is going to be called Chapter 7: Charlotte: Romance and Journeys! Salut, Minion-chi! ~G-chi **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry for the wait. I have been busy at A-kon 23 in Dallas, TX. Was SO amped! I went as a matryoshka vocaloid. So fun! Well, enjoy! This is mostly Sebby x Charlie. OMG I saw SO many Sebbys at A-kon****.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler

**Chapter 7: Charlotte: Romance and Journey`s Beginning **

_"Ciel, are you there? I need you to hear me Ciel!"_ it was my voice. I was in a dark room, not a thing moved if anything was there. I saw Ciel in the distance, frightened.

_"Charlotte! Is that you?"_ it was Ciel`s voice.

_ "Where are you, Ciel?" _my voice yelled

_ I am in a ditch not far from the path! Hurry!"_ Ciel`s voice yelled to mine

With that my nightmare ended/

I woke with a start in a cold sweat. Sebastian was standing next to me, looking down at me.

"Are you alright, Mistress?" he asked with concerned eyes

"Umm… yes. I am fine." I reply

"You were mumbling in your sleep. You kept saying 'Brother, stay where you are.' Were you dreaming of Young Master by any chance?"

I hesitated. "… Yes… we… connected I guess." I was… confused. I didn't know what had happened. I didn't know what had happened. I knew where he was.

I was startled to see Sebastian staring down at me. His eyes seemed to pierce into my soul, seeing all my secrets. My trance was broken by the sound of a horse nearing. _NIEGH! _

"AHH!" I screamed as the horses neared my half-way laying down body. I heard a _Whoosh_ sound and was in Sebastian`s arms in midair. I gasped loudly and he chuckled.

"Heh… Miss, I will not let anything harm you." He said in such a caring way. Although I was frightened, I felt safer.

"Sebastian…" I said as we landed in a tree "Why are you so committed to Ciel?"

"I am not allowed to disclose that information Miss. Say, can you ride horses Miss?" he asked

"Of course I can ride a horse." I lied

"Well, since you know the whereabouts of Young Master, I think we should try and locate him." He said "Using these horses."

"How did you know I knew where he was?" I asked

"You kept mumbling in your sleep 'Ciel, stay there. I know where you are!' I mean no offense to my Young Master by calling him by his first name." he said this and placed his hand over his heart.

I tried several times to get on this horse. They were different than the horses at the orphanage. They were bigger, stronger too. I couldn't seem to get on this large creature. From behind me I felt someone grab my foot and push me on top of the horse, but I stumbled and feel backwards. I fell. Before I had the chance to hit the ground I heard a _WOOSH_, I was in Sebastian`s arms. He looked like a god, his hair falling in beautiful locks, his face having been perfectly sculpted to his perfection.

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked, but I could tell he already knew the answer.

"I`m fine…" I tried to stand, but my ankle screamed in agony. I winced. Sebastian grabbed my ankle, and kissed it. Of course, I bushed. He just chuckled under his breath.

"Feel better Miss?" he asked. I understood then, he had used his demon abilities of healing to heal my ankle.

"Umm… Yes, thank you." I answered.

"Shall we start our journey then?" he said with a grin

"Umm… yes."

"Then we shall start, Mistress." He bent over, took my hand and gently kissed it. With that we started the journey to find my dear brother. We did not know that we would not find him then.

**I apologize that it was a bit odd… Thank you for reading! –G-chi**

Important author update- The wait might continue for some time. Don`t worry I will update still at least once a month.


	8. This is NOT a Chapter!

Important Author Announcement

I apologize for your long wait on stories. Especially fans of Kisses of Love, Alice in Alchemy Land, Little Maid and Black and White Angel. Fans of KoL (Kisses of Love) you should be happy with this announcement. I am currently working on a new FF called Long Lost Princess. No spoilers, just look out for it! Be prepared! Thank you all for your encouragement and praise. I love you all! Thank you so much!

-**G-chi(125) **


End file.
